Talk:Old School: Volume 1
Easter Eggs I can't believe I never noticed this before! How do you access the Easter eggs? -- Ken (talk) 02:36, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :What, and take away the joy of hunting for easter eggs? —Scott (talk) 02:45, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, you tell how to do it on Pixar, so I thought Muppet would tell how do to it, too. -- Ken (talk) 03:23, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::The wiki also lists where the easter eggs are on the releases of Best of the Muppet Show, Fraggle Rock: Complete Third Season, and the Dinosaurs DVDs (on the Dino-Eggs page). --Minor muppetz 01:33, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I was just being playful. I can add them if you want. —Scott (talk) 03:01, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Sorry if my post sounded whiny. It was just that I wasn't sure if it was wiki policy to give away secrets like that. I've had the set for over a year, and I never even knew they were on there. -- Ken (talk) 05:03, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't realize they were there either; that's awesome. Bring on the secrets, please. -- Danny (talk) 13:49, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :So how do you access the Easter eggs? -- Ken (talk) 04:19, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::The easter eggs appear on disc 1. I can't remember whether it's on the "bonus features" menu or the "season 1 classic cuts" menu, but one of them has an image of Little Bird. Highlight Little Bird and press enter, and you get to the easter eggs. --Minor muppetz 04:37, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::Cool, thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:06, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::It's on the Bonus page. Garrettk41 23:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Identifying episode segments I can't believe I forgot to post my theories regarding this DVD set before going on hiatus. First, we have the credit crawls for each season. I'm convinced that they each come from the first Friday show of each season: Episode 0005, Episode 0135, etc.. Unfortunately a great article I had linked from Category_talk:Sesame_Street_Episodes is no longer available, for free at least. In it was a description of the plot of Episode 135, in which, as seen on the DVD, Big Bird has to wait until the end of the show to say a certain word in Spanish. I recall it had some faulty airdates, but was a useful article. The Season 3 crawl is from an episode brought to you by G, N and 6, which, going by the cycle I posted in Talk:Episode 0355, must be Episode 0280. We'll have to check the others, even though I think some of them didn't include the sponsors at all. The scenes shown in place of Stevie Wonder in Episode 0536 should be from Episode 0547. That's the next episode that cyclically should have the number 2. I think the alphabet sequencing may have changed from season to season (and I did try to chronicle them from the Wiki at one point), but the proof is easy: adding 26 to 547 gives you Episode 0573, which is also brought to you by C and U. (Unfortunately the cycle theory isn't always true; we know that in Season 2, for example, some rare appearances were made by 1 and 13.) Hilleyb 01:09, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :Interesting theories, Brian. I'm fairly sure that the Friday credit crawls from seasons 3-5 are from the first friday episodes of each season (280, 410, and 540; the sponsors of which were respectively GN6, GR6, and GR6). The season 2 closing was sponsored by 11 (along with F), so I think it might have been taken from the second Friday episode of the season (140). Finally, the season 1 closing appeared to have the alphanumeric sponsors (assuming they came near the end) spliced out: Why I'm less sure about, unless it was accompanied by background footage of the kids doing something cruel and unusual to those poor turtles. :Numbers were sponsored in sequential order (more or less) as late as Season 17. I'd expect that CTW periodically changed the cycle of letters, though, making things harder to track down. --Andrew T. 03:31, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::Season 2's sequence is strange; It starts off 2,4,5,10,11,7,9,3,6,8, and then runs through 2-12 five times, than a 1, then 2-12 another four times, a 1, 2-12 three more times, and the exciting season finale with 13. I got the information at an old MC post which I think used old TV Guides. So episode 135 is indeed F-11. The letter sequence is even more difficult, but it's an F there. S2 goes through its alphabet sequence using an A,B,AB pattern, but after every 45 episodes of that they insert a week of vowels. ::Meanwhile, Seasons 4 and 5 I haven't completely figured out yet, but they're similar to Season 6. I figured at least one of the two crawls should be GI6, because Episode 0514 has GI. Season 6's letter sequence has a few varying letters, so that might be the case here too. Anything Season 7 and later doesn't appear to have a sequence. I should probably jot down all the sequences on the respective season talk pages. -- Hilleyb 15:02, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Funding Tags/Episode Identifiers All of the season premieres of the first five seasons are digitally remastered. Are the original funding tags with the original copyright notice replaced with a recreation of the old funding tags with the the 2006 copyright notice with Kermit The Frog belonging to Muppet Holding Co., LLC? Like... "SESAME STREET AND THE SESAME STREET SIGN, ARE TRADEMARKS AND SERVICE MARKS OF SESAME WORKSHOP. © (YEAR OF THE EPISODE), 2006 SESAME WORKSHOP. ALL RIGHT'S RESERVED." "KERMIT THE FROG © 2006 Muppet Holding Co., LLC." Also, are the original episode indentifiers still retained? -- Juan 11 November 2006 :User:CTW (Juan), the Old School set is currently on sale wherever fine DVDs are sold. Good luck in finding whatever it is you're looking for. — Scott (talk) 20:44, 11 November 2006 (UTC) The unedited episodes Are we absolutely certain that 131, 276 and 406 have not been substantially edited? Is there a way we can find out? Hilleyb 22:22, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, compare them to the episode pages -- Episode 0131, Episode 0276 and Episode 0406. Those pages were based on the Noggin airings. -- Danny (talk) 22:27, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Edits Do we know what the "four, slight alterations" were and what material replaced them? -- Peter (talk) 19:24, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :The cuts are made explicit on the episode pages (for example, "Consider Yourself, the song is cut but the pre-sequence remains), but I agree, they should be noted here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) ::Yeah, mentioning it but not being explicit is a litte frustrating. No rush, though. Just glad we know what they are. -- Peter (talk) 19:48, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Listing I have a question for when this is released, and I thought it would be good to start asking now. By time it is released and/ or we know what episodes are included, I am sure that this page will list the episodes, and then list all bonus sketches but not all sketches included in the episodes (as all it would take would be to click on the link to the episodes to see what was in those episodes). For pages on individual songs and sketches that appear in these episodes, should we acknowledge the fact that they were released on this set, or only mention what's on this set if it is a bonus skit outside of the episodes? --Minor muppetz 00:30, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :An article for a song or sketch, should cite the episode(s) it came from. The episode article will acknowledge the fact that it was released on DVD, so I don't think we need to do that twice. As for songs and sketches that appear on this set as bonus features, I agree, yes those should link back to here. — Scott (''talk'') 04:16, 26 September 2006 (UTC)